My Heart Will Go On
by Kristin Chenoweth Love
Summary: Rose's thoughts a year after the Titanic sinks. [Oneshot]


Rose laid her head upon her pillow, tears brimming in her green eyes. Her fiery red hair, the curly flames, framed her porcelein face. She stared at the wall ahead of her, her body completely limp and lifeless, except for the few times she inhaled, and exhaled. It had been one year today, that Titanic sunk. That Jack, the love of her life, went down in the ocean, never to return.

Never let go, she had promised him. Pulling herself out of his tight grip, letting him fall down to the bottom of the ocean and knowing that there was no way to get him back, was the hardest thing she ever had to bring herself to do. If there was one thing she could have changed about that situation, knowing that she was going to keep her promise to Jack and survive, it would be to bring him with her, to bring him to a hospital, something, anything she could have done to save them both. To pursue her dream of marrying him, starting a family, and getting lost in a world of love that was so close to being theirs.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

There wasn't a day that she didn't think about Jack, although she rarely spoke of him. Every night at dinner, her and her mother would sit silently and eat, not wanting to talk about what had happened. 'Why didn't you get on the boat, Rose? What in God's name was going through that head of yours when you ran off to find that poor, penniless, silly little boy?' her mother so desperately wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. If she ever had, her stubborn daughter with snippy remarks would merely respond, 'Because I love him. Not that you would know what love is like, mother.'

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

Jack would always be in her heart, forever and always, she knew that for sure. Jack's dead body laid in the bottom of the ocean, along with the sunken Titanic, but his heart had moved on to reunite with Rose's. She closed her eyes and let a few tears escape her eyes, as they slowly rolled down her pale cheeks. She held her hand to her heart, as she tried to picture Jack in her head. His perfect blonde hair, that flawless, toothy smile full of excitement and adventure, the way he would hold her and tell her everything would be all right. The way he had saved her, and told her that he would jump after her in a heartbeat. You jump, I jump. That's the way they lived.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_

Never let go. That was her promise, and she would keep it. They were together, they always would be, but never like they used to. She couldn't touch him, kiss him, hug him, _see _him. Or at least not in front of her. No, the only way she could see him is if she closed her eyes, let her mind fly backwards one year ago, and imagined him. She didn't have a picture of him, or any sort of memory. If she had told anyone about Jack, no one would have even remembered him, because to everyone else, there was nothing to remember him by. To Rose, he was her hero, her love, the person that completed the life she had left behind. He was now a memory to her, no longer a person. For everyone else, Jack would just be a story; a story that Rose would love to tell over and over again.

_Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

But she couldn't talk about him out loud. She couldn't bring herself to it, because it caused her too much pain. She would imagine him in her head, but her mind would quickly flash to the last time she saw him. His dead body still clinging to the floating door, holding her hands tightly, never letting go. The way he sunk to the bottom and she saw him, falling away from her. She wished she could have changed her mind at the last minute and grabbed him back, hoping that the lively memories that they shared together in the past would spark some life in him, and bring him back. But nothing could, for he was gone. He had left, and Rose had promised him to survive. And to never let go.

Rose Dawson. Her name alone was a reminder of the man that had saved her from the lonely, miserable life she thought she could never leave. He opened new doors to her, opened her eyes to the brighter side of her life, and taught her beautiful things that she saved and still remembers to this day. As long as she may live, a day won't go by where she won't stop and mourn the death of Jack Dawson, her hero.

"Never let go," she whispered, her voice cracking, still a bit weak from crying. "I promise." And with that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, continuing the dream of her and Jack together; the one she'd been dreaming since they had first met. Everything would be okay. _She_ would be okay. Jack was in her heart, and her heart will go on.


End file.
